1. Field
The presently disclosed subject matter relates to devices, systems, and processes useful as a portable modular gate or obstruction system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing perimeter security systems are typically permanent installations that require extensive site preparation and labor-intensive assembly to erect them. For example, after clearing the perimeter of vegetation and other obstructions, post holes are typically dug at spaced intervals along the perimeter to provide firm planting for posts that support the fencing structure.
Although limited modular gate systems are known, the design is typically directed to ease of installation in urban or suburban environments in which reduction of installation time can provide a cost savings to the contractor or other installer. Thus, once in place, the gate typically remains a part of the infrastructure and requires typical power supply and permanent fixturing for aesthetics.
However, certain secured sites may have restrictions that prohibit, or otherwise adversely alter, the typical construction of a permanently installed perimeter security system. Additionally, these typical perimeter security systems are prohibitively costly to secure a temporary site and require a large time investment for planning and construction.